


A Big Mac, large coke, extra fries, and a vanilla shake.

by beeseven



Category: GOT7
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Pining, Sneaking Out, as usual, dumbass jaebeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeseven/pseuds/beeseven
Summary: “I’ll see you tomorrow,” Jaebeom says defeated, he also wanted to hang out with Youngjae but it’s not like he will be able to. He even takes Youngjae’s notebook with him in case his mom asks about it. “Promise I’ll take you to McDonald’s tomorrow,”Youngjae laughs lowly, shaking his head, “no, you’re taking me now. I’ll wait for you in your car, yeah?” Youngjae was walking away as if he didn’t just hear what Jaebeom’s mom said then he turns around and yells for Jaebeom to take his wallet with him.Or Jaebeom has a crush and he couldn't be more lame about it.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	A Big Mac, large coke, extra fries, and a vanilla shake.

**Author's Note:**

> to pass the time :D

After helping his mom with the dinner dishes Jaebeom was spread out on the couch with the TV on while he stared hard at his cell phone waiting for Youngjae to text him back. The younger boy had texted him while he was having dinner but Jaebeom just saw it now. Youngjae said he needed to talk with Jaebeom but didn’t say anything else, Jaebeom was starting to get antsy about it. 

It wasn’t likely Youngjae would make a big deal out of what he had to say, that’s why Jaebeom was considering calling the other and just ended this already. But he was too much of a coward, Jaebeom has always feared the day Youngjae would find out about his crush and end their friendship. As afraid as Jaebeom was he wasn’t able to be too discrete about it, it was like a greater force that made him act like an idiot in love around Youngjae. 

Jinyoung would always say that Youngjae would realize it soon or later, Jaebeom tried to ignore it the best he could, if he didn’t think about it it would just go away. It’s not like Jaebeom did anything obvious these past days so he doesn’t know why he is freaking out like this. Someone might have told Youngjae that’s also a possibility. Jaebeom was lost in thoughts when someone rang the bell. 

“I got it,” Jaebeom yelled to his mom that was still in the kitchen, she was having tea and gossiping with his aunt over the phone. It was their daily therapy session he thinks. Jaebeom runs to the door to open it already because the person won’t stop ringing the bell over and over again. “What?” Jaebeom huffs before he can realize it’s Youngjae. 

Jaebeom blushes instantly seeing the other boy standing there, he is always extra sweet with Youngjae. Extra lame too his friends would say, but he pretends to not hear when they say it. 

“I’m craving a Big Mac,” it’s the first thing Youngjae says, he doesn’t say hello or gets inside, Youngjae never needed an invitation to enter his house. “Take me to McDonald’s, please. Pretty please, Jaebeomie.” Youngjae’s puppy eyes are so out of place, it’s not like he needs to try hard to convince Jaebeom to do anything. The only problem is his parents, it’s them that Youngjae needs to convince and it would never work out anyway. 

Jaebeom looks in the kitchen’s direction thinking what he could for his mom to allow it but nothing comes to mind. “Youngjae, just get inside. I’ll have it delivered for you, come in,” he tries pulling Youngjae by the arm but the boy doesn’t budge. Jaebeom loves pulling Youngjae around because those are the only moments he gets to be close to him, physically, without it getting weird. Youngjae always goes along with it but not this time. 

“No, Jaebeomie! I want to go there to eat, come on, will you let me go to bed hungry?” And now Youngjae is pouting too, Jaebeom can’t take it. But before he can make a dumb decision his mom shows up clearing her throat in a scary way that just parents can pull off. 

“Hi Youngjae, what are you doing here so late on a school night?” His mother smiles wickedly as if she knows exactly what Youngjae is up to. Jaebeom’s mom isn’t the protective kind, she lets him have fun and invites his friends over whenever he wants. But education always comes first, so in school nights Jaebeom has to focus on his homework solely. 

On top of that, she loves Jinyoung and Mark, since they have been Jaebeom’s best friend since kindergarten. Youngjae has just been added to their circle of friends two years ago, and Jaebeom’s mom still thinks he has to prove to be trustworthy. Jaebeom has always been like that with new people too, but with Youngjae it was different. He decided to trust the younger the moment he laid eyes on him, Jaebeom hoped that his mom would see what he sees too but with his bad behavior reputation, it will be a hard task. 

“Hi, Mrs. Lim,” Youngjae gives her his brightest smile, Jaebeom loves it the most. “I just came over to lend Jaebeom’s my Calc homework, he’s having trouble with it,” Youngjae even has his Calc notebook on one of his hands, Jaebeom can’t believe he came prepared like this. If it was the other way around Jaebeom would stutter and run away. It’s not that he is lame, it’s just when it comes to Youngjae and anything related to him. 

The lie seems to be enough since his mom says something about Jaebeom having to study harder and for Youngjae to not stay long so they can go to bed. When she says the part about them going to bed Youngjae wiggles his eyebrows at Jaebeom right in front of his mom. Jaebeom swears he feels his whole body burning up in embarrassment. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Jaebeom says defeated, he also wanted to hang out with Youngjae but it’s not like he will be able to. He even takes Youngjae’s notebook with him in case his mom asks about it. “Promise I’ll take you to McDonald’s tomorrow,”

Youngjae laughs lowly, shaking his head, “no, you’re taking me now. I’ll wait for you in your car, yeah?” Youngjae was walking away as if he didn’t just hear what Jaebeom’s mom said then he turns around and yells for Jaebeom to take his wallet with him. 

Jaebeom sits on the couch for the longest time, for him it feels like the longest time but it can’t be more than two minutes. He shouldn’t give in, Youngjae can get his own food if he is so hungry and if his mom finds out he sneaked out Jaebeom would be grounded ‘till he goes to college. But it’s Youngjae. There’s nothing else to consider when it’s Youngjae asking him something. 

He goes to the kitchen and tells his mom he will go to bed, she nods but narrows her eyes at him as if she just knows he is lying. But she doesn’t say anything so Jaebeom won’t try his luck and ask about it. Jaebeom goes to his room and turns his speakers on not loudly just the way he always sets it at night to help him sleep. He also gets his leather jacket, it makes him look cooler and Jaebeom needs every little help when it comes to looking cool next to Youngjae. Before leaving he locks the door just in case. 

Jaebeom feels pathetic having to sneak out through the window all because of a Big Mac if it was anyone else he would tell them to get lost. When Jaebeom finally gets to his car Youngjae has the audacity to complain about how long it took for him to come here. Jaebeom just rolls his eyes and ignores Youngjae. 

There’s no way Jaebeom can take out his car without his parents hearing it, the thing is just too noisy, but there’s also no way he and Youngjae can walk all the way to the downtown area. He curses himself for being so whipped that he agrees to whatever Youngjae wants. So he just turns on the car as fast as he can and drives away praying for his soul. Jaebeom can see that Youngjae is trying hard to not laugh, it makes him smile, as fucked as he is it’s worth it. 

It doesn’t take them long to get to the restaurant, they look at each other in the car Youngjae not moving an inch. “Okay, what do you want?” Jaebeom gives in. 

“A Big Mac, large coke, extra fries, and a vanilla shake for later,” Youngjae demands but his voice is soft. 

Jaebeom gets out of the car and orders everything the other asks for, he also waits for it to get ready while he tries to look at his car outside but it isn’t on his vision line. When he finally gets back with the food Youngjae glows, it’s cute so Jaebeom is happy that they came here. Youngjae doesn’t eat right away though, he asks Jaebeom to drive somewhere, wherever Jaebeom wants to go. 

It’s a little weird for him to request that but Jaebeom doesn’t comment on it, he drives to the reserve entrance. Youngjae likes coming here, he said it was the only place he would play when he was younger and homeschooled. It’s not pretty in the night, it’s scary like a horror movie scenario so Jaebeom just doesn’t look much at it. 

As soon as he parks the car Youngjae digs in the food, he eats so fast Jaebeom is surprised he doesn’t choke on it. “Are you starving or what? When was the last time you ate?”

“I had dinner already,” Youngjae doesn’t pay any attention to him while he eats, Jaebeom’s mouth opens slightly at his appetite after having dinner. He would steal one of Youngjae’s fries but he also had dinner already and he isn’t hungry at all. 

They stay in silence ‘till Youngjae finishes the food and there’s just the shake in his hand that he drinks slowly, he insists for Jaebeom to try it. Jaebeom doesn’t do it because it’s weirdly intimate, they only have one straw. It’s not like Jaebeom has a problem with it but he just knows he would make a fool of himself. 

“So that’s what you wanted to talk about? Talk me into paying for your food?” Jaebeom asks when he remembers about Youngjae’s text earlier that night. It’s too dark for him to be sure but he can swear he sees a light blush on Youngjae’s cheeks just for a moment. He has never seen it before, Jaebeom wishes it was brighter in the car and he could have a good view of it. 

“Nah,” then Youngjae turns his entire body on his seat so he is facing Jaebeom completely. He places the shake on the car coasters slowly, too slowly. It’s like Youngjae is purposely moving in slow motion. “I wanted to ask you something,” 

Jaebeom cringes closing his eyes wishing this was a dream, he doesn’t want Youngjae to ask him anything. It’ll be humiliating, he knows it will. No matter how nice Youngjae will play it off, there’s no way it won’t be the worst moment of Jaebeom’s life. “Do you have to?” 

Youngjae seemed nervous before but now he laughs with his entire body, hitting Jaebeom’s shoulder lightly with one of his hands. “Why are you nervous? You don’t even know what is it about,” 

“Someone saying ‘we need to talk’ is never something good, Youngjae,” plus Jaebeom has a good idea of what it is about. He is just pretending but he knows he isn’t doing a good job at it. 

Youngjae gets even closer to him, he can’t get any closer than this without sitting on Jaebeom’s lap. He is grateful that’s not what happens or else he would explode here. “I want to ask you a question. Is something simple... Just want to know what’s your plan,” as he says that Youngjae takes Jaebeom’s right hand on his and places it on his neck. Jaebeom has never touched him there. Hell, Jaebeom has never done anything more than pull Youngjae by his arm, this is already too much. 

Jaebeom’s brain is having a short circuit by the contact, Youngjae’s skin is so warm and soft. He wants to explore it to feel how it changes once he touches other muscles but thanks God Youngjae’s grip on his hand is still stronger and doesn’t allow him to get any lower. It takes the younger boy snapping his fingers in front of his face for Jaebeom to remember that in fact this is not a dream and Youngae is waiting for an answer. 

“Sorry, what plan? I don’t have any plans,” Jaebeom whispers as if sharing a secret with Youngjae in the dark night. Youngjae smirks and Jaebeom is desperate to know what is going on here. 

“I always thought you had a plan, like taking me somewhere beautiful and confessing to me under the moonlight,” when Youngjae says that Jaebeom almost has a stroke, he tries to take his hand away from Youngjae’s grip but the younger doesn’t let him. He ignores Jaebeom’s reaction and just keeps going, “but it never happened so I thought you would invite me for one of your games and score a goal and say it was for me. I don’t know but something cheesy like that. But I’ve been waiting and you never do anything,” 

At that Jaebeom does take his hand away from him and holds at the steering wheel with all the strength he has in his body. He can’t even look at Youngjae, and when he speaks it’s so soft Youngjae probably just hears him because of their proximity. “Are you mocking me?” 

“What?” Youngjae’s voice is way louder than his own. “Jaebeom, come on. I’m just trying to get you to confess,” 

It makes Jaebeom look back at Youngjae and is surprised to find a sincere expression on his face, he isn’t smirking anymore nor does he look like he is talking to the lamest person on Earth. “What for? You obviously figured it out already, just pretend you don’t know. ” And by the way Youngjae talked about it he has known for a long time. Jaebeom wants a hole to swallow him alive. 

Youngjae bites at his lower lip and takes Jaebeom’s hand on his again, Jaebeom doesn’t protest in any way. This time Youngjae holds his hands in both of his like it’s something precious, it makes Jaebeom blush even harder. “I just didn’t want to do it first! But if I must...” 

Jaebeom doesn’t even close his eyes when Youngjae presses their lips together in a chaste kiss. He keeps them open so he can see each detail of his face so up close. His body is a malfunctioning mess and when Youngjae lets go of him after just a few seconds he is completely breathless. Still, Jaebeom gathers the courage to kiss Youngjae again, this time a deep kiss with his eyes closed. 

When Jaebeom gets home it’s already past midnight his parents scold him for hours, he is also grounded for an indefinite time. Jaebeom would be upset about it if Youngjae didn’t sneak in his room every night after his parents would go to bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> man i had nothing to do so i sat down and wrote it,,,,, just some idiots i think (they are the idiots)


End file.
